Sayonara
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: Oneshot. HB. Not every story has a happy ending. A girl, as bright as the sun and a boy as dark as the shadows find themselves changed as they let go of what was most precious, yet also most impossible.


_**Sayonara**_

I do not own YYH.

Summary

Oneshot... Not every story has a happy ending. A girl as bright as the sun and a boy as dark as the shadows find themselves changed as they let go of what was most precious, yet also most impossible.

HB...sort of.

**XXX**

Hiei stood at the edge of the cliff, his crimson eyes clouded as he stared down at the ocean that beat against the rocks. He looked down at the object he held in his hand before he clenched it tightly in his fist.

**"Can't you understand me?"** He shook his head to clear the memory from his thoughts. **"Why do you always hide away when we're doing everything we can to include you?"** Amethyst eyes... He had made them burn with tears. He had made her cry...

**"I never said that I wanted to be included, onna."** His words had scorched her, causing her to recoil with wide eyes.

_Even though it would have been nice... But I cannot allow myself the luxury of friendship._

He wasn't the type for communication. He liked being alone. In fact, he _preferred_ being by himself. He didn't even like being in the company of those like him. Take Kurama for an example. All the kitsune did was get on the koorime's nerves.

**"Hiei... Don't go!"** She'd shouted at him for being inconsiderate. She'd called him selfish. But how could that be when he'd taken the job to protect her? When he had taken the job to prevent demons from getting into Ningenkai? All he wanted was to protect her and his sister. Just the two of them.** "Please..."** She'd tried to hold onto his arm, to beat on his chest in vain, and to cry hysterically in front of him. But all he could do was turn his back to her.

**"Do not cry for me, onna. Do not waste your tears."** He once again looked down at the object in his hand. It was a compact communicator. _Her_ communicator. She'd slipped it into his pocket and told him to call if he needed anything. But he hadn't been the one calling. She had tried to reach him. But he never answered. He never would.

_I can't face her after that._

Just before he left, she tried one last futile attempt. She'd grabbed him and leaned down, pressing her lips against his ever so softly. He could sense her desperation. He could _feel_ it.

"Baka onna..." His eyes once again went to the turbulent waters crashing against the rocks. There was no way that he could face her.

**She pulled away and stared at him with glittering eyes filled with tears. Her hand reached out to touch his face but all he could do was stand there and look at the portal behind her. Then, finally, his eyes met hers.**

**"This isn't forever, Hiei. I'll always be waiting for the day you return." He frowned before walking to the portal.**

**"Sayonara, Botan." He didn't have to look at her to see the expression on her face. With that, he stepped through the portal, never to return through it.**

She couldn't love him, just like he couldn't love her. They were opposite entities. He was a living demon and she was a deity of death. No matter what, they would never be together. Futile attempts had been made before, only to result in tragedy. He wouldn't risk her happiness to try for something so insane.

Not when he could protect her from the shadows. Not when he could watch over her with his Jagan, keeping certain that no one hurt her. A few times, he'd broken his own rule and returned to Ningenkai to kill those sorry bastards that stared at her hungrily. Of course, he would always have the case of lower levels escaping to Ningenkai. And they would undoubtedly be drawn to her Reiki. All demons were.

_Stupid bastards._

But he'd never been there longer than a few seconds. He would never let her know what it was that he was doing. But every time he thought about her, every time he saw her in his mind, she had sad, longing eyes. He snarled and forced his mind back to the task at hand. The communicator. He'd gone to the edge of the cliff for a reason. To dispose of the thing that kept reminding him of her. However, every time he went to throw it, her face kept invading his mind. He looked down at it once again, frowning at it. The pink thing looked disturbing enough but, for a reason very clear to him, he couldn't let it go.

**"Don't go..."** How badly he wanted to let go. But for some unknown reason, even his will didn't even matter. **"Hiei, I'll wait for you..."**

"Don't wait for me, onna... The only way you'll ever see me is in death." He whispered as he closed his fist around the communicator and took a deep breath before hurling it over the cliff. "Sayonara...Botan."

**"Don't say that!"**

"Sayonara..." His crimson eyes watched the descent of the device as it hit the water. He didn't feel any lighter, nor any better than he had before. Then, turning his back, he closed those very same eyes as he felt his burden suddenly lighten. He had finally let go. He was finally free of those emotions chaining him down.

The wind carried his word all the way to Ningenkai to the very deity that it was meant for. Tears ran down her face as she sat on her oar in the light summer breeze.

_**Sayonara...**_

"Hiei..." Her amethyst eyes closed, picturing his face as she slowly, unwillingly, let go of her feelings for the koorime. "Be happy... I know we'll meet again someday... But we won't be the same, will we? So... _Sayonara._"

She lifted her head to feel the breeze caress her face as she gently blew a kiss, containing all of her feelings, into the air.

_Sayonara, my love. I will always remember you..._

As the wind had carried his message, so it also carried hers. He felt a faint smirk pass his lips as he took off quickly, returning to his duties without another thought of her.

**XXX**

I don't really know what inspired me to write this but I just felt like it. After all, not all stories have a happy ending. So...maybe I felt like being a little realistic. I hope I kept him in character. I tried my best but I think it was quite nice for a short little oneshot...or somewhat like that.

Please let me know what you think.

_-Angel_


End file.
